Safe: In My Arms
by MemSepe
Summary: This is a Zutara story, not in the beginning but it will eventually get there. Just making it up as I go. No plot yet, but some very good ideas! Please review!


Katara was lying on the ground surrounded by snow. She didn't know where she was but as she looked up she saw that it was nighttime, but there were tiny lights everywhere. As the snow fell around her she realized that some of the snowflakes were different. They were little fluffs of light, falling from the sky. All around her, lights twirled and swirled as the breeze circled around her. She was in a gentle tornado of fluffy lights and snowflakes. When a fluff of light would land on her, it felt like the gentle kiss of an angel.

Katara stood up and enjoyed the miracle of dancing lights! She danced and spun around as the lights followed her and kissed her! She felt so happy! She laughed and sang and danced! ... Until she turned around … and saw someone.

He was about her age. She didn't know who he was, but he seemed so familiar. He walked up to her and smiled, and she returned his smile. He seemed as if he wanted to say something to her, but he didn't. He just stood close to her, smiled and looked at her with dreamy eyes. "This is amazing isn't it!?" she said, "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" He just smiled… and looked at her.

She turned to him and he took her face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes. Everything around her stood still as she saw how his eyes were sparkling, reflections of the fluffy little lights. Just the touch of his hands on her cheeks made her feel safe. He put his hands on her shoulders and down her arms. Holding her at arm's length he looked at her and said "I love you."

As he said this, her head stated to spin a little, and she felt a know in her stomach, She looked up at him and said "I love you too!" She didn't even know where those words were coming from, but for some reason she believed them with all her heart. He loved her and she loved him. It was so perfect! A dream come true! All she ever wanted was to be loved, and to feel safe with him!

"I have to tell you something," he said, the smile vanishing from his face. "I don't want to tell you but I have to. I don't want to hurt you…" he paused and looked away. When he returned his eyes to hers, they had turned a golden color and he had a scar over one eye. He held her wrists and looked deeply into her eyes and suddenly she was afraid. "I have to capture the avatar," he said.

Suddenly there were flames all around her. The fluffy snow lights were on fire and she was so hot she was sweating. He held her tightly and she fought to let go. "How could you do this!?" she cried. "I trusted you I thought I could be safe with you! You deceived me! Let me go! Let me go!" She fought but his grip was strong.

"Katara!" came a familiar voice. She heard him but couldn't see him. "Sokka? Where are you? Help me! It's Zuko! Help!"

Katara woke up soaking wet with Sokka leaning next to her. "It was just a bad dream, it's ok now." He said looking worriedly into her eyes. "Then why am I wet?" she said looking down at her soaked sleeping bag, confused and concerned. There were little black circle from where it looked like it had been burned. And she could tell that she had been wrestling with her sleeping bag, trying to get away from her nightmare.

"I…I… sort of fell asleep keeping watch," Sokka admitted, "I'm so sorry Katara! I guess some sparks from the campfire landed on your sleeping bag and caught fire on it. I woke when I heard you, you were screaming in your sleep… something like 'let me go' or something… I'm sorry Katara It wouldn't have happened if I was keeping better watch" Sokka turned away shamefully. He hadn't been able to keep his sister safe… even from their small campfire.

"You were tossing in your sleep so much you put out some of the fire, but I threw water on you to get the rest. You arent' burned are you?" he asked. Katara checked her body… the dream had been so real…

"No I'm fine," she said with a sigh, "why don't you get some sleep Sokka, ill stand guard the rest of the night. I'm too awake now, I'll never get back to sleep."

Sokka hesitated, and then agreed. Pulling a sleeping bag open and crawling in. Thankfully, no one else had woken up from the commotion. Sokka could hear Toph snoring loudly, and Aang had his head buried in Appa's furry side. After looking everything over he went to sleep.

Katara leaned against a nearby tree, still trying to tell herself that her nightmare wasn't real. '_It was such a beautiful dream_,' she thought, '_and then Zuko had to ruin it… when did I start having nightmares about Zuko?'_ She wondered. Staring into the campfire, she recalled her last encounter with him… in the cave. _I trusted him, I thought he had changed._ She looked up at the little stars of light and watched them disappear one by one until dawn…

* * *

**Yes it was all just a dream. Is Katara's subconscious trying to tell her something about Zuko??? The next chapter will give more background and setting details. Please be patient. I don't have internet at my house so it may be a week or so until I put the next chapter on. Btw, this will be a Zutara story, not in the beginning but I'm sure it will find its way there eventually. Yes, I'm just making this up as I go along, hopefully that works out ok. I don't really even have a plot yet, but I have a few little ideas and I wanted to make them into a story. There will be several chapters, I hope at least 20, and all longer than this one. Yes this is my first fan fic! Yay! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar. I wish I did… Does anyone? Oh yeah, Mike, Bryan, and Nickelodeon. **


End file.
